Starting a new Journey
by Daemon spades
Summary: What if Kairi got her Keyblade earlier? What if Riku took her to Yen Sid for training? Why am I asking these questions? Well, why don't you read and find out?


**Well Folks, This is Daemon, trying to write a new Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction.**

**This one is going to take place in KH 2, more of near the start and will be split between Sora and Kairi.**

**I don't Own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, or Final Fantasy in anyway shape or form. If I did, KH 3 would not have ended the way they did.**

**With out further ado, Let's jump in, Shall we?**

Chapter 1: Starting a New Journey may not be so hard

Roxas, Hayner, Pence and Olette were all relaxing on top of the Clock tower after Roxas' win in the Struggle Tournament. He took the trophy and Picked the jewels off one by one, starting with the yellow one, then red, then green and finally blue. After giving the first three to his friends, Hayner smiled and said "There. One more treasure for us to share." Olette then reached behind her "I've got a present too, for all of us." She then leaned back up with four sea-salt ice creams. Roxas stands up a little too quickly and loses his footing, before falling off the clock tower.

**Meanwhile on Destiny Islands**

Kairi and Selphie are heading towards home after school "Kairi! Wait up!" Kairi, by this time, had stopped for her friend. As the two friends walked together, Selphie asked "Hey, do you feel like going out to the island? Tidus and Wakka are all wrapped up in their ball game and they won't go with me." Kairi gives her a sad look "Not today, sorry." The two reach the top of the hill, with a view of the island in sight, Selphie looked exasperated "Aw, why not?"

Kairi asks Selphie about the two boys that used to play with them when they were kids on the island. Selphie only remembers Riku though. Kairi states "I told myself, that I won't go back to the island until I remember everything about him." Just then, Roxas' voice called out, thinking she was Namine.

Roxas said "Namine? Is that you?"

Kairi, not moving her lips, said "Namine? That's not my name. I'm Kairi."

Roxas smirked "Oh, your his friend then."

At this point, after they introduce each other, Sora chimed in "Aw, you can't remember my name, thanks a lot kairi. Alright, here's a hint. Starts with an S."

Unbeknownst to Kairi, She had collapsed. When she got up, She and Selphie went to the beach and she sent the bottle out into the water. After telling Selphie the reasoning for the Bottle, she looked out towards the island with a smile and said "Right Sora?" She was surprised when she heard a familiar chime, as both her and Selphie were shocked when a keyblade was in her hand now, more specifically Destiny's Embrace.

She suddenly had a determined look in her eye, but shook it off a moment later as she said "We should probably get home." She didn't know how to react to this, and neither did Selphie, who just nodded and then they both went home to work on the homework they had.

Kairi, after learning what it was she was using, was visited by an old friend, Riku to be exact. He told her "If you want, I can take you to a place to get training for the Keyblade." She looked surprised at Riku for knowing what it was, but nodded.

_-Flashback-_

_Riku looked at DiZ "Hey I need to check on something from my home world." DiZ nodded "I sensed it too you know. A new keyblade wielder coming to realize their place in the grand scheme of it all. No need to worry my friend. Take as much time as you need." _

_Riku nodded and then went through the corridor of Darkness he made to Destiny Islands, but only appeared far enough back to see the Keyblade form in Kairi's hand. He then nodded and went back to DiZ, smirking "It's Kairi. She has unlocked her keyblade, which means Namine will soon as well." _

_DiZ laughed "Well now. We seem to be getting so many new wielders, soon we may have too many. I have an old friend Named Yen Sid who could be of help to her. Take her to his tower after Roxas and Sora rejoin, that way he can get started on training her." _

_Riku nodded, then waited for Roxas to rejoin Sora._

_-Flashback End-_

Riku waited for Kairi to finish writing the letter she was, and then took her to Yen Sid's tower, Just after Sora, Donald and Goofy left in the gummi ship.

He said to the elderly Wizard after bowing "Master Yen Sid, I bring you a new Keyblade wielder named Kairi. She just awoke her Keyblade, and has no training in it at all."

The master looked at them before saying "Kairi, First let me welcome you to the world of Keyblade Wielders, and second I assume you know that the first thing we need to do is give you some new vestments to travel the worlds for your training correct?"

She said "So, I'm getting new clothes?" He nodded and then gestured to the door so that she could go in and get her new clothes. Riku then looked at Yen Sid "That was all I needed to do, Master." As he turned to leave, he was stopped when Yen Sid said "Next time you arrive, please let it be in your own form, and not that ridiculous one that is but a taint on your heart, Riku." He turned and nodded before leaving.

Kairi came out in her new clothes and said "Alright Master Yen Sid, What is my first lesson?" He said "Ah, You're first lesson will actually be in a new world. After each world you visit, that I will send you to personally until such time as my former apprentice Mickey decides to visit and get you a Gummi Ship, you will be learning from experience and I will bring you back when you are finished and you will tell me what you have learned from each world."

She nodded and then went to get ready for her first world, wondering where she would be going.

**Meanwhile in Hollow Bastion**

Sora Had just finished Helping Leon with protecting the Gates to the city and then went out and saw the organization members before nodding to Leon and opening the keyhole for this world. He and his friends nodded and He said "Looks like it's time for me to head out again." Leon nodded "Just remember to visit this time." Sora nodded to his friend and then he, Donald and Goofy left to go help a new world of their own.

**Ok Guys this is the end of the First chapter. For those of you who want to know what Kairi's new outfit looks like, it is her KH3 outfit from Yen Sid. **

**Now, please review and let me know what world you guys think Kairi should go into. It could be a fan made one, or one that already has a decent plot to it.**

**As always, Read, review and tell your friends about it. This is Daemon, Signing off. *clicks the Gummiphone off***


End file.
